regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 138
Day 57 (continued) Zweihard Blacksteel decided to work on the Iron Battleaxe to improve it's quality. He failed at his task, but planed to try again tomorrow. However at sunset, Zweihard spots outside that he has a Cyclops & Goblin visitor. Zweihard suits up as the pair of visitors approach. He casts entangle around the outside of the entrance. Zweihard then hides ready with his Hellish Halberd. The goblin hits the entangle area and squeals, the Cyclops makes no noise. After the Goblin yells, the Cyclops looks down the staircase and Zweihard uses strength of stone then stabs at it. The Cyclops reels back as Zweihard strikes again. The Cyclops blocks the staircase with a rock. Zweihard stabs again with the Hellish Halberd on the side of the boulder. The Cyclops rolls another bolder down and keeps distance. Zweihard moves a boulder out of the way, but the Cyclops rolls another down. Zweihard moves the boulders out of the way then stabs a Cyclops again. The Cyclops throws the last boulder. Zweihard climbs up the stairs to see the Cyclops scoping up mud from the creek. Zweihard hits him again. The Cyclops goes to overrun Zweihard. Zweihard is squashed as the Cyclops runs away. Zweihard follows after the Cyclops, but he is too fast. Zweihard returns to the forge and see the bolders still inside the forge. Zweihard goes to sleep. Day 58 Zweihard spends the first half of the day cleaning the forge. The second half of the day Zweihard is looking for berries. He finds a berry bush and transplants it outside of his Forge. Day 59--61 Zweihard creates a new Iron Battleaxe. Day 62 Zweihard goes to search for food, finds some vultures over the remains of a coyote. Zweihard sun-scorches the vulture. Zweihard drags both dead animals to camp and purifies them. Day 63 Zweihard travels back to the Coal Mine and gathers some Coal. Day 64-67 Zweihard crafts a helm. Day 68-69 Zweihard crafts the mithril decoration to the helm based on a holy leaf design. The last day Zweihard cleans up the forge. EXP: 6000 (3000 to each class). LEVEL UP: Cleric levels up to 4, Fighter levels up to 4. HP: +8 to (27.0+) as new total. +1 Hit, +1 to all Saves Day 70 Zweihard heads off home back to Blacksteel Keep. Day 73 Zweihard, still travelling home, spots a live mountain lion on another hill. He entangles it then kills it at range with his Hellish Halberd. Day 76 Zweihard sees a pair of Hobgoblins stakes up on two Blacksteel Spears. Day 77 Zweihard reaches Blacksteel Keep. Zweihard is warmly, but not everyone is in a sour mood. Great Aunt Zweihilda tells Zweihard that his father Einhard Sr is injured. Zweihard goes to visit his Father. Einhard Blacksteel Jr is here as well as a Halfing Cleric of Martha. Zwihard realises that his father has lost his legs. Zweihard is informed that Einhard Sr will be dead soon. Einhard Jr will soon be the Thane. Zweihard warns his brother about the Orcs crafting Iron in the East and the Cyclops. Einhard Jr asks his brother to craft some weapons for the coming war. Zweihard takes a bath and rests. Day 78 Zweihard casts Know Alignment on his Hellish Halberd. The item that he crafted at the behest of his god Sayor. The alignment is blocked, like it is unfinished. Zweihard, now not in armor, heads down to the Forge to start work with his apprentice Doomhilda. They make silver dye. Day 79 Zweihard starts work on a Steel Battleaxe for his brother. Zweihard gives Doomhilda some instruction in purifying the metal. Day 80-81 Zweihard works on the hardness of the weapon. Day 82-84 Zweihard works on the balance of the weapon. Day 85 Zweihard's father dies. There is a funeral service. His brother Einhard Jr takes the Thane's Chair. Zweihard perfects the balance of the weapon. Day 86 Zweihard sharpens the blade. Zweihard finds the Priest of Felumbra who conducted the funeral. He talks with her about an inscription. She suggest putting a moon on each face of the axe, one to symbolise Einhard Sr, the other side to symbolise Einhard Jr. Day 87-91 Zweihard etches the moons, and then inlays Mithril for the moons. Doomhilda badly burns her hand and is out of commission for a week. The elephant leather hilt is stitched with Dwarven Runes saying Einhard Blacksteel. Day 92 Zweihard presents the weapon to his Brother, Thane Einhard Blacksteel, who is meeting with other Thanes. Thane Einhard decides to throw the brand new weapon into a nearby wall, to Zweihard's horror, to test out it's balance. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes